Of Fangirls and favours
by MoonFyre12
Summary: Yeah just another random one.in fangirl PoV contains unexplainable numbers of the word like. major crack...i think im sugarhigh so boohoo....anyway RndR NejiTen


Hey!People!look at me!

Im writing something weirdly out of my taste! Or maybe not...

Anyway heres something kinda fluffy?

Dunno don't care.

Enjoy.or not...

Deezchleimuh: when you don't own. Why should I own, if im unluckier, much more unlucky, than you? Simply put. ME DON'T OWN!

And I don't really expect something like this to get some reviews...

* * *

Of fangirls and favours

A oneXshot

By:MoonFyre12/me

"_Heyy...Im( RABIDFANGIRLNUMBUHONE!...justkiddin)Ayane.If youre like a girl then buzz off fureak.If youre like a cuute guy then Hellow!. I am so like The number one Candidate for Neji's Gurlfrend!and like Sasukay's tooo!Anyway Im off to like find my Boyfruend!Hm? you wanna like come? Then that would be so like kewl!_

_Just like remember, Neji-kun ez like mine!"_

_After a few minutes serchun for Nejay in the like whole Konoha..._

_"LOOK!!Its like the soooooo hot and Uber sexxay Neji-kun!!SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!(k)Lets like admire at all his like greatness!"_

_Just then this like uber unfashionable girl who looks like like some grubby old hag Like went near MY Nejay-kun can you like so believe Her?!"_

_Normal__ (PoV)YES!!at last no more like uber and more like!_

Tenten went near Neji after finally finding him in his unwanted MASSIVE fangirl wall.

"Hey,Neji!Gai-sensei asked me to call you so Im calling you!"Tenten shouted, even though they were right in front of each other ,the fangirls were busy gushing

"Neji-kunnnnnnnnnn!!"

"I LURVE YOU!!"

And the notorious...

"I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES!!"cringecough

Anyways...back to the story!

"Hn...Tenten... Ineedtoaskyouafavortogetthesefangirlsawayfromme..." Neji muttered.

"Sure! What is it?" unfortunately for Tenten she didn't hear the 'to get these fangirls away from me part' (fortunate for us tho'.)

"umm...p-please s-stand s-still a-and c-c-c-close your e-eyes..."Neji said.and thought "NOOOOOOO!!IM SOUNDING LIKE MY COUSIN!!"

"Ummm..okay but im not sure how that would help..."Tenten said.

Ten PoV

So I closed my eyes like Neji wanted me to. And waited...

And waited...

And waited...

And waited...

Until I got tired of waiting and opened my eyes until i... felt something soft on my lips I opened my eyes wide enough to see that Neji was kissing me.

Neji was kissing me

My god!(don't kill me!) THE Neji Hyuga was KISSING me!

Its like EVERY single fangirl's dream!Ha beat that!

Of course at that time I didn't think all that I just thought...

" ..."nothing... so I realized I haven't done anything yet so I returned the kiss then what started from a chaste kiss turned into a passionate kiss full of hunger ,lust and...passion.Never knew Neji could show this much emotion tho...

Normal Pov

While they were um...busy.

They didn't notice that:

25of fangirls screamed like sissies "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!NEJIIIIIIII-KUN!!Lets go at least Sasuke-kun is available!(oddlyenough for eyebrows a raising...they said Sasuke in a way that normal people heard "Sa-ass-sooo-kaye"...

5percent did suicide

And...

75percent...

Dropped down suffocating on the spot.

What a bad day for Konoha's population... '--

AyamecoughfangirlcoughPov (NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!)

_So I was like ogling at this hot guy whos name was like weird coz it was like about some rock and jet li(I.do.not.bash.characters. I like Lee. It's the fangirls PoV waddya expect?)anyway, when I like turn around I saw My Nejay-kun like Making out with the like grubby Panda girl.then after that I like screamed So loud but they like soooo didn't hear mey so I like ripped them apart from each other and like hugged MY Nejay-kun.that so like ends the story in which me and My nejay-kun lived together like happeyly ever after!_

"Ahem...Shut up stupid fangirl! That's not what happened!"Tenten said while kicking the fangirl in the head.

This is what happened: after she pulled me and Neji apart, Neji got soo pissed of that he jyuukened that girl as far as he can which means she ended up in the hidden village in the shadows in who knows where?

Anyway the dialogue went like this:

"You sure didn't go easy on her..."

"hn"

"Hey neji...poke poke...was that um...real?i mean for real?"

"hn...maybe"

And kissed her full on the lips...again.

Owari!/Tapos na!/The end!/Wala nang kasunod./and they lived happily ever after!or not!haha bye!

* * *

DANG ! this story was hard to write. I had to impersonate some ditzy fangirl. It was hard with all the like!

Anyway, after I finish all my stories ill live my life as a beta so hurray oh and im a beta now I posted this so... If you want/need a beta im here.

Ja!/Paalam!/Bye!/Ciao!/Sayonara!/Ja ne!/See ya guys next time; P


End file.
